


Woes of a Single.. kid.

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [26]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch is on a date! Isn't that sweet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woes of a Single.. kid.

“Damn, he’s got some smooth moves.”

“Shhhhhh!”

Jack peered over the edge of the roof. 

Pitch Black and La Calavera Catrina were saying goodnight after a slow dance in the abandoned courtyard. Pitch was kissing the back of her hand, brushing his lips over the knuckles before doing the same to her other hand.

It was the sweetest thing Jack had ever seen and he gorged himself on Halloween candy far too often.

“Think she’d be a good Mom?”

“Shhhhh!” 

He’d thought about it before of course, once Pitch started ‘officially’ dating the very feminine, elegant woman and he still wasn’t sure what he thought about it. 

Pitch and Jack becoming Pitch and Catrina and Jack? Sounded crowded. He LIKED the caverns they way they were, would she try to pretty them up? Would she make him clean his nest?

Would she make Jack wear shoes?

No more running around and screaming as the Nightmares attacked through the walls and floors because he said they could never catch him?

Jack propped his chin on his fists, lying on his stomach over the warm roof tiles. 

“…I’m bored.”

“SHHHHH!”

Hollow grumbled under his breath, but stretched out beside Jack in his ninja costume. What else would he wear while spying on the adults?

“Does Mother Nature know?”

“If you can’t be quiet, go away!” Jack hissed at him, shoving at Hollow’s shoulder.

Pitch bowed low to his lady friend and then vanished through a shadowy wall. La Calavera popped open her parasol and strolled off to wherever it was she went after her festival ended.

Jack didn’t move though, still thinking hard.

“…you know… you could always come stay with me if it gets too weird…”

“Why is it everyone now wants me to stay with them? I’ve lived with Pitch for almost 200 years now, if not more, and now the Swan Maids asked if I wanted to live with them, North keeps mentioning he has spare rooms and could use a toy-tester, and just last week the Snow Queen came by! The Snow Queen! What the hell? Pitch wouldn’t let her throw me out…”

Hollow blinked a few times, trying to catch the jump of topics. Oh.

Ohhhhh.

That made more sense.

“You’re such an idiot Jack. No one thinks Pitch is going to ditch you just because he has a girlfriend. It just means people LIKE you and wouldn’t mind seeing more of you. Pitch wouldn’t date someone if she didn’t like you, you’re his brat. His annoying, sticky-fingered brat and get your hand off my candy.”

Jack guiltily removed his hand from the bucket of candy, but kept hold of the candy bar.

“I know he’s considered my dad, and I love the guy, but I’m just a kid. She’d be his GIRLFRIEND and maybe even WIFE and that’s more important than some stray. I’m not his REAL kid.”

“I’d be thankful for that, Mother Nature is terrifying.”

“He doesn’t HAVE to keep me around.”

“Doesn’t that make it more important that he WANTS to then?”

“He could change his mind.”

“After two hundred years? That’s a heck of a change.”

“Exactly! It’s been two hundred years! He could be bored of me.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Mmflrrgle.” That was the candy bar, Jack’s mouth filled with chocolate.

“Why don’t you talk to Pitch?”

“He’d say the same thing, I’m being an idiot.”

“If everyone agrees that you’re an idiot doesn’t that pretty much guarantee you’re an idiot?”

“Shut up Hollow.”

“Just sayin’.”


End file.
